<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le chant de la douleur by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772805">Le chant de la douleur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De fer et de glace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'était une journée d'avril froide et claire. Elle ne se différenciait en rien des précédentes. [...] Une journée comme il en avait déjà vécu des centaines, en soit. Pourtant, elle n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Plus aucune ne le serait d'ailleurs. Parce qu'aujourd'hui marquait le premier jour du reste de sa vie."</p><p>Ou quand le très réservé et solitaire Loki fait la rencontre de l'extravagant et insupportable Anthony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Natasha Romanov, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De fer et de glace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2253851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le chant de la douleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts">SoraaKami</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je te souhaite encore un merveilleux anniversaire, ma Soraachou *avalanche d'amour et de câlins sur toi* &lt;3&lt;3<br/>J'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira et pardon pour la longueur de ce truc, j'ai craqué je crois...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était une journée d'avril froide et claire. Elle ne se différenciait en rien des précédentes, les mêmes épais nuages gris couvraient le même soleil pâle, le même vent d'ouest cinglait les mêmes volets bleus abîmés, la même brume semblable à de la mélasse dissimulait le même horizon blafard. Le même silence déférent régnait dans les mêmes couloirs interminables de l'institution. Une journée comme il en avait déjà vécu des centaines, en soit. Pourtant, elle n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Plus aucune ne le serait d'ailleurs. Parce qu'aujourd'hui marquait le premier jour du reste de sa vie.</p><p>Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit aux draps tendus et à l'oreiller parfaitement rebondi qui occupait l'autre côté de la pièce et un profond soupir secoua ses épaules. À partir de ce soir, il ne serait plus vide comme il l'était depuis des années. Comme il l'avait toujours été en réalité. Arrivé à l'âge de onze ans – il se souvenait de ce détail, parce que son grand frère venait d'en avoir quinze, pour ce qui était du reste, c'était le flou le plus total, il ne gardait aucune trace des premiers mois suivant son admission –, les soignants l'avaient immédiatement placé dans une chambre seul. Il ne les en remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau était arrivé, ils s'étaient toujours arrangé pour qu'une autre chambre que la sienne lui soit attribuée, lui permettant ainsi de préserver sa précieuse solitude.</p><p>Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.</p><p>L'infirmière aux traits délicats et aux boucles châtaines procédait à un rapide état des lieux, qui consistait à ouvrir placards et tiroirs en grand et inspecter chaque compartiment incrusté dans le lit pour vérifier que tout était prêt pour accueillir le futur pensionnaire. Assis sur le bord du matelas, il l'observait sans broncher.</p><p>― Tu comprends, expliquait-elle en même temps de sa voix douce, les entrées sont plus nombreuses que les sorties. On manque de place. On a dû tripler certaines chambres. Non, la tienne est la dernière sur la liste, ne t'en fais pas, mais, de ce fait, t'accorder ce privilège n'est plus justifiable pour nous. Tu verras, tout se passera bien, j'ai pu jeter un œil sur le dossier du garçon. Une vraie tête brûlée, mais il m'a l'air parfait pour toi.</p><p>Il avait acquiescé, sans réellement comprendre. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses, il pouvait déjà se montrer reconnaissant d'avoir échappé à cet instant aussi longtemps – presque dix ans, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Le temps passait d'une étrange façon quand on en passait la moitié égaré dans son propre désespoir, à valser avec ses démons peu à peu devenus aussi familiers que la paume de ses mains. Christine et son sourire rassurant disparurent, ne laissant qu'une odeur de jasmin flottant dans l'air, et il se retrouva seul, pour ce qu'il imaginait être la dernière fois. Une partie de lui était impatiente de rencontrer cet inconnu qui partagerait bientôt le même air que lui, qui s'installerait juste là, dans ce lit à quelques mètres du sien, qui emplirait l'espace de ses affaires, de son corps, de son odeur, de sa voix.</p><p>Mais alors, à cette pensée, son excitation retombait comme un soufflet et l'angoisse revenait lui serrer les tripes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cela se passe bien. Il serait exactement comme les autres et lui resterait… eh bien, lui. Deux mondes opposés l'un à l'autre, deux montagnes condamnées à ne jamais se rencontrer. Il y avait une bonne raison à sa solitude, après tout.</p><p>Elle était la seule à ne pas exiger de lui qu'il parle. La seule qui ne se vexait pas de son mutisme.</p><p>Parce que depuis dix ans, Loki n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.</p><p>.</p><p>Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été comme elles étaient aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas toujours été cette ombre muette toute de noire vêtue cherchant à se fondre dans les murs, apeurée du moindre contact physique ou social, craintive, sursautant au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque, aux épaules voûtées, au dos courbé, à l'échine constamment pliée. Il avait été, autrefois, il y a si longtemps, un enfant on ne peut plus normal, qui courait partout, qui criait, qui pleurait, qui riait à gorge déployée. Qui parlait. Qui vivait au lieu de simplement exister. Sa voix avait été fluette et légère, semblable à une coupe de champagne pétillant.</p><p>Enfin, sauf ce jour-là, ce jour-là elle n'avait été qu'un long hurlement strident et déformé, un râle qui n'avait plus rien eu d'humain, une plainte qui n'avait fini par s'éteindre que parce que ses cordes vocales s'étaient déchirées et que le sang avait empli sa bouche pour lui couler sur le menton. Mais ce jour-là avait été un jour particulier, un jour auquel il ne voulait plus penser, un jour auquel pourtant on l'obligeait à penser, comme s'ils tenaient absolument à ce qu'il ne l'oublie pas, mais comment aurait-il pu quand il s'invitait sans cesse dans ses rêves ? Quand il jaillissait sans prévenir derrière ses paupières closes ? Quand il éclatait sur sa rétine en dizaines de flashs aveuglants aux reflets écarlates ?</p><p>Ce jour-là, sa voix avait été méconnaissable. Avant de se consumer. Et de ne jamais renaître.</p><p>Un peu comme lui, dont les cheveux blonds comme les blés avaient baigné dans une mare de sang. Lui aussi s'était consumé. Abattu par des caresses aux poings fermés. Et ne s'était jamais relevé.</p><p>Personne ne s'était réellement relevé de ce jour-là.</p><p>.</p><p>Le garçon s'appelait Anthony Stark et il n'avait peur de rien. Surtout pas de se faire remarquer. Il était drôle, charismatique, intelligent, quand bien même il jouait les imbéciles le plus clair de son temps, sarcastique. Pour faire simple, tout le monde fut à ses pieds à la seconde où il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Certes, pour les raisons citées précédemment et d'autres encore, sans compter qu'il était terriblement beau et qu'il le savait, qu'il distribuait des clins d'œil et des baisers soufflés sur le bout de ses doigts à toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'inexplicable et pourtant de parfaitement évident.</p><p>Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain. Son teint halé, son sourire éclatant, son corps soigneusement entretenu, tout chez lui hurlait la bonne santé et l'attention toute particulière qu'il accordait à son apparence. Et rien n'aurait pu créer un plus grand écart avec les autres résidents de l'institution que ce détail précis. Tous portaient les signes d'une maladie plus ou moins grave, des joues trop creuses, des cernes trop profonds, des côtes trop saillantes, des regards trop vides, des corps trop hâves, il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour saisir la raison de leur présence ici. Mais pas lui. Lui ressemblait à l'adolescent le plus populaire de son lycée, une horde de nanas derrière chacun de ses pas et le soleil rayonnant dans l'unique but de faire miroiter les paillettes d'or disséminés dans le brun de ses yeux.</p><p>Autant dire que Loki se méfia aussitôt de cet énergumène un peu trop déjanté qui transpirait l'arrogance à plein nez. Du moins, il se méfia tout en étant irrésistiblement attiré par son aura magnétique. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que le garçon finirait immanquablement par lui attirer des ennuis, quels qu'ils soient, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se surprenait à guetter chacun de ses gestes, quand il refaisait son lit le matin, quand il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelque chose en haut de l'armoire, quand il se penchait au-dessus de son bureau, quand il ouvrait la fenêtre. Tout devenait incroyablement fascinant avec lui, comme s'il réalisait un exploit chaque fois qu'il nouait ses lacets. Et c'était de loin ce qu'il avait connu de plus agaçant.</p><p>D'autant plus lorsque le principal intéressé s'en rendit compte et se mit à en jouer, lui lançant des œillades par-dessus son épaule, des rictus en coin ou des clins d'œil qui se voulaient charmeurs, mais qui ne faisaient qu'exaspérer un peu plus le jeune homme. Ce dernier se contentait de rouler des yeux et de retourner à ses occupations, dans le simple but de lui faire passer l'envie de s'amuser de lui de la sorte, mais alors le petit rire narquois de son camarade résonnait à ses oreilles et il pouvait être assuré de le voir recommencer à la première occasion. Et tous ses plus beaux regards noirs n'y changèrent rien.</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu'il crut lors de leur rencontre, Anthony était plutôt quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Certes, il était extravaguant, il parlait fort et beaucoup, s'agitait sans cesse, avait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais il pouvait aussi se montrer étonnamment calme et posé. Le soir, par exemple, il se plongeait dans sa tablette ou ses cahiers de notes et disparaissait dans ses équations et autres problèmes mathématiques durant des heures. Si longtemps qu'il y passait parfois des nuits entières.</p><p>Bien sûr, au début, la cohabitation ne fut pas des plus aisées. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient leur chambre avec un inconnu. Il leur avait fallu un moment d'adaptation, de longues semaines pendant lesquelles ils prirent leurs marques, leurs habitudes, pendant lesquelles ils se surveillaient plus qu'ils ne se regardaient. Pendant lesquelles ils apprirent à communiquer sans mots. Loki avait d'ailleurs été surpris de ne pas être assailli de questions comme il l'était habituellement, de ne pas avoir eu à subir un véritable interrogatoire sur la raison de son mutisme. L'autre n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Il avait pris les choses telles qu'elles étaient et s'en était accommodé. Ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer la méfiance du jeune homme à son égard.</p><p>Et son attirance.</p><p>Définitivement, cet Anthony Stark n'était pas comme les autres. Et Loki se mit à apprécier de plus en plus sa présence. Quand bien même il prenait grand soin de ne rien en laisser paraître.</p><p>Il n'était pas fou à ce point-là.</p><p>.</p><p>À force de se côtoyer, ils s'étaient découverts deux ou trois points communs. Premièrement, la musique. Ils écoutaient les mêmes artistes, bien que Loki ne se limitait pas vraiment et pouvait aller du rock au rap en passant par le jazz, pourvu que la mélodie le coupe du monde extérieur, il n'était pas très regardant du titre ou du genre. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que les goûts de son camarade de chambre auraient pu être pires et il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à balancer ses pieds en rythme, sous l'œil amusé de l'intéressé, qui n'hésitait pas à monter le son quand il réalisait qu'il avait capturé son attention. Ensuite, les livres. Loki en avait des dizaines entassés dans les tiroirs sous son lit. Des romans, des essais, des biographies, du théâtre, de la poésie, là aussi, il était incapable de se restreindre à une seule catégorie. Anthony, lui, collectionnait les ouvrages scientifiques ainsi que les revues qui le tenaient au courant des dernières avancées technologiques. Pour sûr, il était évident que leurs intérêts dans la littérature divergeaient, mais cela les amusait de constater que leur dortoir ressemblait de plus en plus à une bibliothèque.</p><p>Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de leur principal point commun, celui qui les faisait rire alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû ; leurs insomnies.</p><p>Quand l'infirmière lui avait affirmé qu'il serait parfait pour lui, Loki ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient réussi à lui trouver quelqu'un avec un rythme de sommeil aussi – voire plus – chaotique que le sien. Et pourtant, tandis qu'il se redressait entre les draps défaits, résigné à ne pas dormir, encore, et que ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit voisin, vide, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient accompli cet exploit. Il enfila un épais sweat à capuche et s'aventura dans le couloir désert. Seule une faible lumière bleutée guidait ses pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Après une décennie passée ici, il était en mesure de se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment les yeux bandés. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée. Ses pieds nus ne firent pas le moindre bruit dans les escaliers, ni même quand il pénétra dans la large pièce et qu'il aperçut un rai de lumière provenant de la cuisine.</p><p>― Tu dors pas, l'accueillit le garçon.</p><p>C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation, aussi, Loki haussa simplement les épaules.</p><p>
  <em>Tu sais bien que non, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>― T'as faim ? C'était tellement infect ce qui nous on servit ce soir que j'ai rien pu avaler. Sans déconner, on aurait dit de l'eau à la boue. Et ils osent appeler ça de la soupe. Ils auraient mieux fait de se brûler avec.</p><p>Sans plus de cérémonie, il croqua dans un sandwich qu'il venait de se confectionner, ponctuant sa dégustation de petits bruits satisfaits et de roulements d'yeux exagérés. Loki secoua la tête, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle, observant son camarade d'un œil sceptique. Ce dernier se mit à rire et à se dandiner tandis qu'il se lançait dans la préparation d'un nouvel en-cas. Il tartina généreusement le pain de beurre et de confiture, avant de le tendre au jeune homme, qui hésita mais finit néanmoins par l'accepter, non sans une œillade d'avertissement.</p><p>― J'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner. De toute façon, si t'as survécu à leur soupe de l'enfer, tu survivras aussi à mon sandwich gastronomique. D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien, je pensais justement à toi.</p><p>Sa facilité à passer du coq à l'âne en moins de dix secondes le surprendrait probablement toujours, même si, désormais, il devrait y être habitué. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas se perdre dans ses propres pensées, dans le cheminement de son propre esprit, qui était parfois terriblement sinueux. Il pouvait parler de l'alignement des planètes et enchaîner sur la composition de l'air avant de s'enfoncer dans l'explication d'un théorème, et tout cela sans aucune transition. Loki était fasciné par son cerveau, qu'il imaginait comme un gigantesque monstre, une machine crachant de la vapeur noire, en perpétuelle action. Pas étonnant qu'il ne parvienne pas à dormir avec tout le boucan qui devait régner sous son crâne.</p><p>Dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler son trouble, il s'attela à la mastication de son sandwich.</p><p>
  <em>N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de songer à moi à trois heures du matin ?</em>
</p><p>― Je suis sûr que t'as une voix super sexy.</p><p>Si Loki avait été gêné de constater que son colocataire pensait à lui au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la bouffée de chaleur qui dévora son visage et manqua le faire suffoquer. Il reposa le morceau de pain sur le comptoir, l'appétit coupé tout à coup, et se mit à regarder partout sauf en direction de l'autre.</p><p>― Tu sais, un peu rauque et grave, comme les mecs qui se la jouent mystérieux dans les séries et dont toutes les nanas sont folles amoureuses. Je suis sûr que t'as une voix comme ça. Peut-être même que c'est pour ça que tu parles pas, il faudrait surtout pas que le monde entier sache à quel point t'as une voix à se damner.</p><p>Le clin d'œil qui accompagna sa dernière phrase finit de l'achever.</p><p>
  <em>Tu es ridicule, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblait sa voix. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue… La dernière fois, il avait tout juste onze ans et les mains couvertes de sang brûlant.Pas tout à fait la définition de sexy. Cela n'avait même pas été réellement son choix, de ne plus parler. Beaucoup avait dit, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne les entendait pas, que ce n'était qu'un caprice, que cela lui passerait, avec le temps, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement silencieux, qu'il aurait forcément besoin de s'exprimer un moment ou un autre. Que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et il avait voulu les croire, quand bien même il savait qu'ils se trompaient.</p><p>Sauf qu'il n'avait plus jamais ressenti le besoin de s'exprimer à nouveau. Du moins, pas comme ils l'entendaient. Des choses à dire, il en avait par centaines de milliers dans le cœur, il en avait tellement que cela lui pesait, que cela le courbait à la fin de la journée. Il en avait plus qu'il n'était capable d'en supporter. Mais aucun moyen de les évacuer. Les mots ne suffisaient pas. Ceux dont il avait besoin n'existaient même pas d'ailleurs. Alors il restait avec ce poids incommensurable sur les épaules, sans savoir quoi en faire, sans savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Ce poids qui l'épuisait et le tuait à petit feu. Ce poids qu'il portait comme Jésus portait sa croix.</p><p>― Tu finis pas ton sandwich ?</p><p>Cette fois, Loki posa son regard sur lui et secoua la tête. Il avait envie de vomir, l'odeur si singulière et entêtante de l'hémoglobine emplissant ses narines alors que le souvenir de ce jour-là avait du mal à s'estomper. Ils avaient toujours plus de mal à s'estomper la nuit. Après tout, l'horreur était si belle enveloppée du velours noir des heures les plus sombres. Elle s'épanouissait comme une rose au printemps. Comme une mare de sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine.</p><p>L'odeur métallique fut soudain remplacée par le parfum subtilement boisé d'Anthony lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Il sentit le souvenir le quitter pour de bon, les dernières images des yeux bleus ouverts sur l'éternité refluant dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.</p><p>― On ferait bien de déguerpir d'ici, parce que si on se fait chopper, je te préviens, je dis que c'est toi qui m'as forcé, déclara-t-il, la bouche pleine.</p><p>Il fit volte-face et suivit le garçon à la démarche traînante, un infime sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>.</p><p>― Loki, va-t'en, reste pas là ! Loki ! LOKI !</p><p>Le bleu d'ordinaire si calme, si paisible, de ses yeux était une véritable tempête en cet instant. Un tsunami. Un raz-de-marée prêt à le submerger, à l'engloutir sous sa force destructrice. Sous sa terreur brute. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur. Pas à ce point, pas au point de lui hurler dessus, de serrer son frêle poignet dans sa large main. Au point de lui faire mal. À bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas si c'était réellement sa poigne qui lui faisait mal, ou si c'était son ton sans appel, ou encore le chaos qui régnait autour d'eux. Il savait seulement que la douleur irradiait dans chacun de ses os, sous chaque centimètre de sa chair. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre, son sang rugissait, son crâne était sur le point d'imploser. Et la douleur ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des secondes interminables qui écartelaient sa raison.</p><p>― Tu m'entends ? Tu peux pas rester là, Loki.</p><p>Le jeune garçon sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il pleurait. Ou pour qui.</p><p>― Mais… mais maman ?</p><p>― Je vais m'en occuper. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, pars.</p><p>Les pas lourds de leur père résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'escalier, les faisant frémir à l'unisson.</p><p>― Tout de suite, Loki.</p><p>Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement, un murmure intransigeant qui glaça son sang dans ses veines. Déjà il reculait, quand bien même il n'en avait aucune envie. Quand bien même il voulait se jeter dans ses bras. Dans les bras de ce grand frère qui le dévisageait à présent comme un étranger. Ce grand frère qu'il avait toujours cru aussi fort qu'un roc, invincible, immortel.</p><p>Ce grand frère à qui il tourna le dos et qu'il ne revit jamais en vie.</p><p>Loki obéit et courut se réfugier dans le garage, là où il savait que son père ne le trouverait jamais, parce qu'il était trop stupide pour penser que son benjamin aurait la présence d'esprit de se cacher au lieu de s'enfuir au risque de se faire arrêter par la police qui détestait voir des gamins errer dans les rues. Il attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient engourdies et son dos, ankylosé. Alors il sortit de sa cachette et osa risquer un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.</p><p>Un spectacle d'horreur s'offrit à ses yeux de petit garçon.</p><p>Le corps inerte de son grand frère reposait sur le sol, une mare immense de sang lui dessinant des ailes dans le dos, tandis que ses yeux, redevenus calmes, le fixaient de leur tendresse habituelle. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils fixaient. Ils étaient perdus dans le néant glacial de la mort et rien ni personne ne pourrait les en tirer.</p><p>À son côté, Odin était mort, lui aussi, transpercé de plusieurs coups de couteau. Couteau encore logé entre les doigts de Thor.</p><p>Thor qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à la folie de leur père. Thor qui n'avait pas supporté son énième accès de colère dirigé contre leur mère. Thor qui aimait jouer les héros, au péril de sa propre vie, et qui avait démontré son courage, une fois de plus.</p><p>Une fois de trop.</p><p>― Loki.</p><p>Frigga tendait sa main imbibée de sang vers lui, son visage ravagé par le désespoir et les larmes. Sans réfléchir, le garçon se laissa tomber dans ses bras, s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ne dit rien quand elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle, répétant des paroles incompréhensibles, noyées par son chagrin.</p><p>Thor s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Thor était mort pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Et c'était parfaitement aberrant dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre tous les deux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir sa mère et son frère en même temps ? Pourquoi l'avait-on obligé à se séparer de l'un d'entre eux ? Que se serait-il passé si son frère n'était pas intervenu ? Combien de temps encore auraient-ils dû supporter tout cela ?</p><p>Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponse. Sa raison flancha.</p><p>Et il hurla.</p><p>Jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix.</p><p>.</p><p>Le même cauchemar. Encore et toujours. Il se demandait s'il en serait libéré un jour, ou s'il serait forcé de revivre cette scène indéfiniment, de revoir les yeux vides de son frère, la masse informe de son père, la détresse de sa mère en boucle, comme une cassette rayée dont les images restaient parfaitement nettes même après tout ce temps. Et le sang. Le sang partout. Jusque dans sa bouche. Le psy disait que c'était normal, que c'était son inconscient qui encaissait l'atrocité de ce à quoi il avait été confronté à un si jeune âge, qui mûrissait en quelque sorte. Qui faisait son deuil. Qu'il fallait être patient et ne pas précipiter les choses et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il insistait à chacune de leur séance pour qu'il lui raconte cet épisode dans les moindres détails. Loki doutait de la réelle nécessité de cet exercice, mais s'y pliait néanmoins, noircissant des pages et des pages du même récit.</p><p>De ce jour où il avait tout perdu, sauf la mémoire, condamné à vivre avec des souvenirs qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.</p><p>Cette fois, pourtant, fut différente. D'ordinaire, il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur âcre, haletant, le cœur rugissant dans sa poitrine, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se levait, faisait quelques pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes et évacuer les dernières traces de son rêve particulièrement tenaces, prenait une douche froide, où il finissait bien souvent par s'écrouler sous le jet d'eau, plié en deux par des sanglots incontrôlables. Là, il pleurait. Durant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se mettent à brûler et que plus une seule larme ne coule. Alors seulement il descendait au réfectoire et entamait sa journée, comme si de rien était. Comme si tout allait bien.</p><p>Comme s'il n'avait pas un creux de plus en plus profond dans l'âme qui menaçait de l'avaler.</p><p>Mais pas ce matin-là. Ce matin-là, il fut réveillé par une main dans ses cheveux et un bras autour de sa taille. Il mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information, son cerveau encore trop engourdi par le cauchemar, mais, quand il parvint enfin à s'en extraire, il lui parut évident qu'un corps se tenait tout contre le sien, dans son dos. Une respiration calme et régulière s'écrasait sur sa nuque. Et, si son premier réflexe fut de prendre peur, il réalisa bien vite que la présence n'était autre que celle d'Anthony. Il le reconnut à son odeur et à sa façon de fredonner de sa voix grave contre sa peau.</p><p>Il frissonna. Ce contact le déstabilisait, il était bien trop intime, dépassait de loin ce qu'il imaginait être les limites de la bienséance. À moins que le jeune homme se comporte ainsi avec tout le monde, ce qui n'aurait pas été si surprenant dans les faits, même si Loki émettait de sérieux doutes sur cette hypothèse. Il était tactile, pour sûr, mais tout aussi sélectif. Autrement dit, n'importe qui ne pouvait revendiquer le privilège de se trouver dans les bonnes grâces d'Anthony Stark.</p><p>Lui l'était, visiblement. L'avait toujours été quand il y réfléchissait bien, mais n'en prenait conscience qu'aujourd'hui. Qu'en cet instant, alors que les doigts sur sa hanche traçait des motifs connus d'eux seuls.</p><p>Il remua, à la fois pour lui signifier qu'il était réveillé et surtout pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui grossissait dans son ventre. Il était tiraillé entre le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette ombre chaude qui épousait si bien la sienne, et l'envie de s'y nicher davantage, de se rendormir avec l'assurance qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler son sommeil puisque, à présent, il avait quelqu'un pour le veiller. L'autre s'étira contre son dos, semblable à un chat, avant de revenir se coller davantage, enfouissant son nez à la naissance de ses cheveux.</p><p>
  <em>Anthony, ça suffit. Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fabriques dans mon lit.</em>
</p><p>― Salut, la belle au bois dormant.</p><p>Sa voix vibra contre sa nuque, lui envoyant une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.</p><p>― T'as l'air d'avoir eu une nuit agitée. C'était la première fois que je te voyais remuer comme ça, tu m'as fait flipper, j'ai cru que t'allais finir par tomber et t'ouvrir le crâne sur le coin de la table de chevet.</p><p>
  <em>Oh donc tu as décidé de jouer les chevaliers servants. Très romanesque venant de toi.</em>
</p><p>― Tu veux en parler ?</p><p>Loki roula des yeux et agita la main dans l'air.</p><p>
  <em>Comme d'habitude.</em>
</p><p>― Encore ton cauchemar ?</p><p>Il acquiesça. Son colocataire était la seule personne, en-dehors des soignants, à être au courant. Après avoir été le témoin involontaire de ses crises d'angoisse à répétition, Loki avait consenti à lui raconter. Étrangement, cela lui avait fait du bien, quand bien même il était déjà passé par là des dizaines de fois, le fait de se livrer à lui, à quelqu'un qui voulait réellement savoir, pas quelqu'un qui était payé pour l'aider, juste quelqu'un qui lui tendait une main sans rien attendre en retour, l'avait libéré plus que n'importe quelle thérapie. Les doigts sur sa hanche migrèrent contre son ventre et une envolée de papillons s'y affola, là, juste sous sa peau.</p><p>― Je suis désolé, ça craint. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on fait ici, tout ce qu'on nous dit, tout ça, toute cette merde, ça sert à rien, qu'au fond on restera ce qu'on a toujours été ; des gamins dépressifs incapables de passer à autre chose. Tout leur joli baratin, c'est juste pour nous donner de l'espoir. Et pour que notre famille continue de payer la pension. En réalité, je crois pas qu'ils peuvent faire quoi que ce soit pour nous. Ce qu'on a sous le crâne finira par nous tuer, qu'ils le veulent ou non.</p><p>
  <em>Très optimiste, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>― Putain, niveau optimisme j'atteins des sommets, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?</p><p>Et il pouffa de rire tout en s'allongeant sur le dos, créant une faille entre leur corps. L'air frais du petit matin s'infiltra sous son t-shirt, le faisant trembler faiblement. Il mourait d'envie de se retourner, de regarder les premiers rayons du soleil lécher son visage, enflammer ses yeux bruns, danser sur sa bouche tandis qu'il déblatérerait à propos de telle ou telle chose à laquelle Loki ne prêterait réellement aucune importance. Pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction que, s'il s'écoutait, s'il cédait, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il serait trop tard. Il serait perdu, pour de bon.</p><p>Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas et qu'une silhouette rouge et bleu fondit dans leur lit.</p><p>Son lit, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Son lit qu'ils partageaient momentanément.</p><p>― Bouuuuuuuuge, se plaignit Anthony en repoussant le corps de l'adolescent, couché de tout son poids sur eux.</p><p>― J'aime paaaaaaas le vendrediiiiiii, répondit ce dernier.</p><p>― Pourquoi ? Il a quoi de si terrible ? C'est bientôt le week-end, réjouis-toi.</p><p>Peter redressa la tête, pas suffisamment pour leur permettre de s'en débarrasser, mais assez pour croiser son regard noisette.</p><p>― C'est thérapie de groupe, le vendredi. Et c'est nul. En plus, ils ont les pires chaises au monde, c'est de la torture de devoir rester assis là-dessus pendant deux heures. Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaas.</p><p>Sur ce, son visage disparut à nouveau dans la couette et Anthony fit une moue théâtralement dramatique qui fit sourire Loki.</p><p>Peter Parker était un gamin hyperactif aussi attachant qu'insupportable. Du haut de ses seize ans, il donnait bien souvent l'impression d'en avoir dix de moins, mais sa bouille d'ange et son sourire rehaussé de deux fossettes excusaient toutes les fois où, comme aujourd'hui, il débarquait sans prévenir et sans se soucier de leur sommeil ou d'une quelconque intimité. Il était envahissant, autant par ses gestes, qu'il avait confus et maladroits, que par ses paroles, qui s'écoulaient de sa bouche en un flot irréprimable de consonnes et de voyelles mélangées et recrachées sans la moindre cohérence. Cependant, il était aussi un des seuls amis de son colocataire que Loki acceptait. Et appréciait, d'une certaine manière.</p><p>― Pourquoi vous dormez dans le même lit ?</p><p>Cette évidence ne sembla le frapper que maintenant alors qu'il consentait enfin à descendre de leurs jambes, tournant le dos à un Loki qui s'était figé.</p><p>― Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar et que je voulais pas dormir seul, répondit Anthony le plus calmement du monde, les yeux fermés. Autre chose, monsieur l'inspecteur ?</p><p>― C'était juste une question. Il paraît qu'il y a des beignets au chocolat pour le petit-déj ce matin.</p><p>Lui aussi avait une facilité déconcertante à changer de sujet en moins de deux.</p><p>― Alors tu ferais bien d'y aller avant de les voir te passer sous le nez. Les vautours te feront aucun cadeau.</p><p>― Ouais, t'as raison. On se voit ce soir ? T'as promis que tu me prêterais tes revues.</p><p>― Et je regrette déjà cette décision.</p><p>Mais Peter ne l'entendit pas, déjà disparu dans le couloir, son rire résonnant encore quelques secondes dans la chambre avant de s'estomper lui aussi, les laissant seuls à nouveau. Anthony n'attendit pas pour relever le menton vers Loki et capturer son regard émeraude. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.</p><p>
  <em>Tu mens terriblement bien, Anthony. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter. </em>
</p><p>― Debout, princesse, y a des beignets au chocolat qui nous attendent. Et t'as aucune idée d'à quel point je tuerai pour des beignets au chocolat.</p><p>L'intéressé se contenta de soupirer avant de le suivre, quittant la chaleur de la couette qui portait désormais leurs deux odeurs entremêlées, et se retrouva coupé net dans son élan par un morceau de tissu qu'il reçut en pleine figure.</p><p>― Enfile ça.</p><p>En le dépliant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un pull à manches longues et il lui fut reconnaissant d'y avoir pensé. Sans réfléchir, il passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Le rictus de son vis-à-vis s'accrut en un instant.</p><p>― Je t'assure que j'en profite pas du tout pour me rincer l'œil.</p><p>Loki roula des yeux et tenta d'ignorer le regard sombre qui errait sur ses épaules tandis qu'il enfilait le vêtement, dissimulant ainsi ses avant-bras barrés de fines cicatrices blanches plus ou moins anciennes.</p><p>De cela aussi, il était au courant.</p><p>Et, pour le coup, il était bien le seul.</p><p>.</p><p>Natasha aussi était une des rares amies d'Anthony que Loki appréciait. Elle était très différente de son colocataire ; solitaire, renfermée, elle pouvait paraître froide au premier abord, et l'était probablement un peu en réalité, mais quand on se donnait la peine de voir plus loin que cette apparence trompeuse, il y avait une personne drôle, incroyablement intelligente et empathique, qui était capable de cerner son vis-à-vis en un regard. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Anthony, et de faire sourire Loki, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle retournait son super-pouvoir contre leur ami. Même elle se mettait à sourire, en de rares occasions.</p><p>Elle passait systématiquement tous ses vendredis soir avec eux. Ils n'avaient jamais posé de question à ce sujet, n'en avaient pas l'intention de toute façon. Elle s'était juste montrée un jour, puis était repartie quelques heures plus tard, sans explication, et avait recommencé la semaine d'après et celle d'encore après, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne leur petit rituel. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, Anthony parce qu'elle ramenait souvent de quoi grignoter et Loki parce qu'elle s'intéressait aux livres entassés sous son lit, qu'elle feuilletait chaque fois minutieusement et les commentait à voix haute. En dehors de son camarade de chambre, elle était la seule personne avec qui il interagissait un minimum.</p><p>― Vous y allez, vous, au bal d'hiver ?</p><p>Les pieds sur le bureau d'Anthony, Natasha en était à sa troisième pomme de la soirée. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des lubies sur un aliment en particulier et de s'en nourrir exclusivement pendant des semaines. En ce moment, c'était la pomme. Elle pouvait en ingurgiter une dizaine par jour si personne ne la raisonnait. Loki leva à peine les yeux de son livre, juste le temps d'apercevoir son ami hausser les épaules.</p><p>― Ça me tenterait bien.</p><p>Pour sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Et la jeune femme non plus s'il en jugeait par son rictus amusé et la lueur dans ses yeux qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.</p><p>― Sérieux ?</p><p>― Quoi ? Vous autres, vous êtes là depuis la nuit des temps, je vous rappelle que pour moi ça sera mon premier bal d'hiver. Alors, ouais, j'ai bien envie d'y aller. Juste pour voir.</p><p>Il n'y avait pas d'autres bals à l'institution, mais il fut un temps où il y en avait quatre pour rythmer le changement des saisons. Aussi l'appellation était restée, quand bien même les bals avaient disparu un à un pour ne garder que celui-là. Le plus beau, du point de vue de Loki, même si cela n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Pas assez de place où se faire oublier. Néanmoins, il se surprit à tendre l'oreille à leur discussion.</p><p>― Et qui aura le malheur de t'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.</p><p>Ses yeux croisèrent les siens avant qu'il ne les détourne et attrape une pomme pour croquer dedans. Il la mâcha longuement, consciencieusement, faisant soupirer Natasha.</p><p>― Je dois encore lui en parler.</p><p>― Tarde pas trop. C'est le mois prochain.</p><p>― Oui, maman.</p><p>Elle s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un cahier, et le lui lança en pleine figure. Elle fut tellement rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le projectile et s'écroula sur le lit dans un cri indigné.</p><p>― La prochaine fois, c'est mon poing que tu te prendras dans les dents.</p><p>― Bien, madame. La vache, tu vises bien.</p><p>Il se frottait la joue, où une trace rouge apparaissait déjà. Fière d'elle, elle souriait. Et Loki ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.</p><p>― T'en as jamais douté ?</p><p>― En tout cas, je ferai plus l'erreur une seconde fois.</p><p>― C'est dans ton intérêt. Bon, je vais voir s'il reste des pommes à la cuisine. T'es sûr que ça t'ennuie pas que je te l'emprunte, Loki ?</p><p>Ce dernier secoua la tête tandis qu'elle brandissait un recueil de pièces de Shakespeare. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée et avait été fascinée par les – très – nombreux commentaires en pattes de mouches de Loki inscrits au crayon de bois tout autour du texte. Ses yeux s'étaient littéralement éclairés lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de le lui prêter.</p><p>― Je te le rapporte la semaine prochaine, promis.</p><p>
  <em>Prends ton temps.</em>
</p><p>― Arrête de leur piquer leurs pommes, Nat, ils vont finir par croire que tu fais un stock pour assommer les gens.</p><p>― Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas en train de me parler en ce moment, répliqua-t-elle en enfilant sa veste et en récupérant son sac à dos.</p><p>― Toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi.</p><p>― Plaisir partagé, Tony.</p><p>Sur ce, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux, fit un petit signe de main à Loki et disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle. Une odeur de pomme et de vanille flottait dans l'air tandis qu'Anthony se leva et changea de lit, se jetant dans celui de son camarade, le sommet de son crâne frôlant sa hanche.</p><p>― Et toi, tu comptes y aller ?</p><p>Loki roula des yeux et referma son livre, certain qu'il ne le laisserait plus lire en paix maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.</p><p>
  <em>Et avec qui, Anthony ? </em>
</p><p>Il secoua doucement la tête, se reculant jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre le mur frais. Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant combien sa peau était brûlante. Tout comme son esprit. Il décida d'évincer ses dangereuses pensées d'un clignement d'œil appuyé.</p><p>― Hm. Je voulais y aller avec toi, avoua son ami sans le quitter des yeux.</p><p>Loki leva un sourcil aussi interrogateur que perplexe en luttant contre la bouffée de chaleur qui envahissait son visage et menaçait de le faire virer au cramoisi.</p><p>
  <em>Moi ?</em>
</p><p>― Oui, toi, confirma-t-il en riant. Comme si j'avais quarante colocs susceptibles de m'accompagner.</p><p>
  <em>Comme si tu n'avais pas d'autres amis plus aptes à t'accompagner.</em>
</p><p>― T'es pas obligé de dire oui, hein, c'est juste une proposition et je m'en serais voulu de pas te l'avoir demandé. Donc… eh bien, voilà ; est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal d'hiver ?</p><p>Loki marqua une pause. Pas parce qu'il hésitait ou cherchait un moyen poli de refuser, non, pas du tout, mais parce que cette question, dans la bouche d'Anthony, cette question qui lui était destinée, cette question qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de qui ce soit et encore moins de quelqu'un comme lui, sonnait bien trop étrangement. Était-il en train de rêver ? Il ne voyait pas comment cette situation pouvait être bel et bien réelle, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui parmi tant d'autres. Lui qui n'avait toujours été qu'une ombre.</p><p>Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à passer dans la lumière.</p><p>Mais il était certain qu'il voulait au moins essayer.</p><p>Il acquiesça.</p><p>― Oui ?</p><p>Il souriait comme un gamin qui voyait son rêve le plus fou se réaliser. Les paillettes d'or dans ses prunelles brillaient plus que jamais.</p><p>Loki acquiesça encore.</p><p>
  <em>Oui, Anthony, j'irai avec toi.</em>
</p><p>― J'espère que tu sais danser parce que je vais te faire tourner jusqu'à t'en faire perdre la tête.</p><p>Il roula des yeux et soupira alors que le rire de son ami éclatait dans la chambre silencieuse, semblable à un feu d'artifices un jour de fête nationale.</p><p>
  <em>Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas eu besoin de la moindre danse pour me faire perdre la tête. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>― Putain, il fait une chaleur à crever.</p><p>Anthony se débattait au milieu des draps défaits depuis des heures maintenant, tournant et retournant, tantôt sur le ventre, tantôt sur le dos, tantôt au-dessus de la couette, tantôt en-dessous. Rien n'y faisait, le sommeil le fuyait. Encore. Et plus il s'agitait, plus Loki le sentait sur le point de craquer. D'exploser. Plusieurs fois, il avait jeté son oreiller à travers la pièce, de fureur, avant de se lever pour le récupérer. Et recommencer quelques minutes plus tard, toujours plus rageusement.</p><p>Aujourd'hui avait été une mauvaise journée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup avec son ami. D'un naturel détaché et détendu, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour lui saper le moral ou ne serait-ce qu'entacher sa bonne humeur légendaire.</p><p>Mais il fallait croire que sa séance chez le psy y était parvenu.</p><p>Il en était revenu anormalement calme et bougon, ne décrochant pas le moindre mot, même lorsque Loki était venu s'asseoir à son côté sur le lit. Il l'avait laissé coller son épaule à la sienne, sa manière à lui de faire le premier pas et d'entamer une discussion, mais n'avait pas daigné croiser son regard pourtant rivé sur ses traits tendus. Ce n'était pas réellement qu'il l'ignorait, mais plutôt qu'il l'évitait, aussi, il n'avait pas insisté, quand bien même il avait senti l'inquiétude serrer son cœur au point de lui couper le souffle.</p><p>― J'ai besoin d'air.</p><p>Ni une ni deux, il s'éjecta du lit, comme soudain monté sur ressort, et enfila des vêtements. Sa peau paraissait pâle dans l'obscurité et, même ainsi, Loki put apercevoir les ronds qui parsemaient son dos. Des marques de brûlures de cigarette. La plupart étaient très anciennes, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant, mais certaines paraissaient encore à vif. Anthony n'en parlait pas beaucoup. N'en parlait jamais, à vrai dire. Il l'avait seulement évoqué la première fois qu'il s'était montré torse nu devant lui. Deux mots pour toute explication. Mon père. Rien de plus, et pourtant, n'était-ce pas amplement suffisant ? Tout n'était-il pas dit dans ces deux ridicules petits mots ?</p><p>Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son propre gilet qui s'écrasa contre son épaule. De l'autre côté de la pièce, son colocataire le fixait.</p><p>― Je sais que tu dors pas, toi non plus. Tu viens ? Je suis sûr qu'une petite promenade nous fera du bien.</p><p>
  <em>Ou nous fera récurer les toilettes pour les trois prochaines semaines si on se fait prendre. </em>
</p><p>Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas même une seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas, progressant à pas de loup dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux de l'institution. Il s'étonna de le voir choisir les escaliers qui menaient au toit plutôt que ceux qui menaient à la cuisine, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était certain que tout le personnel était au courant de leurs escapades nocturnes, après tout, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas ne pas avoir remarqué les paquets de biscuits manquants ou les pots de yaourts qui se volatilisaient dans la nature – ou, en l'occurrence, dans l'estomac d'Anthony. Loki le soupçonnait de les avoir soudoyé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était plutôt doué pour amadouer les gens, avec son sourire charmeur et son assurance et ses grands yeux bruns étincelants.</p><p>Il était impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Il en savait quelque chose.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, en effet, sur le toit du bâtiment, le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages gris et lourds, annonciateurs, à n'en pas douter, d'un orage qui ne les épargnerait pas. Et, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber, rafraîchissant leur peau brûlante d'insomnie. Anthony ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il s'avança et se planta en plein milieu de l'averse, tendant les bras en croix et levant le menton, les paupières closes. Loki, quant à lui, préférait rester au sec. Enfin, plus ou moins, puisque la légère brise lui renvoyait néanmoins la pluie en plein visage. Anthony croisa son regard, un rictus dessiné au coin des lèvres, toute trace de sa mauvaise humeur envolée.</p><p>― T'as peur d'un peu d'eau, princesse ?</p><p>Il roula des yeux.</p><p>
  <em>Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'être insupportable, pas vrai ?</em>
</p><p>― Approche. Je t'assure que tu le regretteras pas, lui promit-il en lui offrant sa main.</p><p>Malgré sa réticence, Loki y déposa la sienne. Ce garçon avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui, il s'en rendait bien compte. Quoi qu'il lui dise de faire, il le faisait, quand bien même il n'était pas d'accord, quand bien même sa raison lui soufflait de ne surtout pas l'écouter. C'était juste plus fort que lui. Et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par le regretter.</p><p>Fermement, son ami l'attira plus près de lui et il se retrouva trempé en moins de deux minutes, son t-shirt et son jogging lui collant à la peau. Pour sûr, s'ils croisaient quiconque en retournant à la chambre, ils étaient cuits et pouvaient être certains d'écoper d'une surveillance rapprochée pour le reste de leur séjour ici. C'était hautement désagréable, presque autant que de devoir enfiler ses vêtements après un après-midi à la piscine, encore humide et empestant le chlore, mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il fut pressé contre un corps tiède et vibrant. Un corps qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir déjà senti si souvent se fondre au sien. Les yeux bruns le dévoraient, littéralement.</p><p>La prise dans son dos se raffermit.</p><p>Anthony souriait.</p><p>Loki tremblait.</p><p>L'averse redoublait d'intensité.</p><p>― J'adore la pluie. Avec elle, il n'y a pas de tricheries. Le soleil peut disparaître à tout instant ou se cacher derrière les nuages ou juste décider de jamais se pointer, mais la pluie, elle, elle fait pas de surprises. On sait quand elle va arriver et on sait quand elle va repartir. Il y a rien de plus reposant et apaisant que la pluie. Et pourtant, tout le monde passe son temps à la fuir ou à essayer de l'éviter ou d'y échapper, au lieu de l'apprécier. Sens comme elle glisse sur ton visage, comme elle s'imprègne dans tes vêtements et ne fait plus qu'un avec toi. La pluie, c'est le ciel qui pleure, et les gens préfèrent baisser la tête plutôt que de partager sa peine.</p><p>Tout en parlant, il entraîna Loki dans une sorte de valse qui n'en était pas réellement une. C'étaient les mêmes pas, la même posture, mais leurs gestes étaient bien trop lents, comme s'ils avaient soudain été mis sur ralenti. Leur front se frôlaient, leurs doigts s'emmêlaient, leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient. Le cœur de Loki battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à la fois à cause de son discours et de leur proximité. Ils avaient déjà été proches auparavant. Plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé avec la silhouette de son ami ancrée à la sienne après un cauchemar, son bras serré autour de sa taille et son nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Mais il pouvait encore se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque c'était pour le réconforter et chasser les fantômes du passé qui les hantaient tous deux.</p><p>À présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre excuse. Ils avaient choisi, l'un et l'autre, de se tenir aussi près, de se fondre en une seule ombre.</p><p>Loki songea à reculer, mais s'en trouva incapable. N'en trouva ni la force ni l'envie. À la place, il pencha la tête quand Anthony replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, appuyant sa joue contre sa paume, appréciant sa douceur et sa tendresse.</p><p>― J'aime encore plus la pluie sur toi. Tu la portes bien.</p><p>Chacun de ses mots s'écrasa sur sa bouche tant il s'était rapproché et le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le prénom d'Anthony était partout en lui, sous son crâne, sur sa langue, dans ses mains, derrière ses paupières à demi-closes, au creux de son cœur. Il explosait sous chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il était certain qu'il apparaissait en lettres capitales lumineuses sur ses iris.</p><p>Un instant, il le regardait comme s'il représentait l'univers tout entier.</p><p>Celui d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.</p><p>Un instant, il se sentait sur le point de tomber.</p><p>Celui d'après, il plongeait en chute libre sans même essayer de se rattraper.</p><p>Il s'agrippa simplement aux épaules d'Anthony et le laissa faire quand il captura sa bouche avec plus d'intensité, plus de passion. Quand il se mit à l'embrasser avec toute la force du désespoir.</p><p>― Putain, depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court.</p><p>Loki fronça les sourcils, hébété par ce baiser qui avait eu raison de ses derniers vestiges de bon sens. Et, lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres dans l'espoir d'apaiser les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur, il manqua de peu de laisser échapper un gémissement. Elles avaient le goût d'Anthony. Et c'était de loin la sensation la plus intime qu'il avait jamais connue.</p><p>
  <em>Quoi ? </em>
</p><p>― Oh ça va, prends pas cet air étonné. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais pensé, toi, peut-être ?</p><p>Bien sûr qu'il y avait déjà pensé, des dizaines de fois. Comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas être le cas ? Ils vivaient dans la même chambre, étaient quasiment l'unique personne qu'ils côtoyaient de toute la journée, partageaient leur bureau, leur lit, et parfois même leurs vêtements. De l'extérieur, il était certain qu'ils ressemblaient dors et déjà à un couple. Seulement, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait réellement arriver, ailleurs que dans ses illusions les plus folles. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le fictif pouvait soudain prendre vie sous ses yeux.</p><p>Et c'était beaucoup à encaisser.</p><p>Il cligna des yeux. Anthony parut satisfait de cette réponse, si bien qu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle fois encore, les faisant sourire tous les deux.</p><p>Loki garda peu de souvenirs du reste de la nuit, il sut simplement que, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et se couchèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils tombèrent aussitôt endormis.</p><p>Même l'orage ne parvint pas à les tirer de la douce béatitude qui les étreignait entre ses bras tièdes.</p><p>.</p><p>― Fais pas cette tête, j'aime pas te voir comme ça.</p><p>Trois semaines étaient passées depuis leur petite escapade sur le toit. Depuis leur premier baiser. Enfin, leurs premiers baisers au pluriel. Trois semaines durant lesquels Loki n'avait fait que se repasser les événements en boucle, encore et encore, comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux comprendre ce qui l'avait amené jusque là, quel était l'engrenage qui les avait fait basculer dans cette réalité si différente de l'ordinaire, quel avait été l'élément déclencheur. En vain. Il ne trouva jamais de réponse. Peut-être parce que, justement, il n'y avait aucune réponse à trouver, parce que la réponse avait toujours été là, juste sous son nez, et qu'il avait été incapable de la voir.</p><p>Trois semaines qui lui apparurent comme un rêve.</p><p>Avant d'être brutalement ramené à la dure réalité.</p><p>C'était bien connu, toutes les bonnes choses prenaient fin un jour ou l'autre.</p><p>― C'est provisoire.</p><p>Depuis vingt minutes, Anthony rassemblait ses affaires et les jetait en boule dans un sac de sport, sous l'œil maussade de Loki. Assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, il l'observait arpenter la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, ses cheveux courts encore humides de sa douche et quelques gouttes d'eau roulant sur sa nuque et ses épaules qu'il avait une envie furieuse de suivre du bout des doigts. Il fit un effort pour rester concentré sur la conversation.</p><p>
  <em>Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit. </em>
</p><p>― Ils disent que c'est définitif, mais on sait tous que ça l'est pas. Mes parents me supporteront jamais plus de dix jours. Ils ont jamais réussi à le faire, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Donc là je fais mon sac, je retourne chez eux, je leur montre à quel point ils ont fait une grosse erreur et à quel point les choses changeront jamais entre nous et je reviens. Et la vie pourra reprendre son cours normal. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.</p><p>
  <em>Mais si tu ne revenais pas ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu ne revenais pas ? </em>
</p><p>Il détestait cet état de fait, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était devenu particulièrement dépendant à la présence d'Anthony dans sa vie. Cela s'était fait lentement, insidieusement, presque à son insu. Un jour, il n'avait besoin de personne, le lendemain, il se retrouvait à chercher son ombre dans la sienne. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce garçon arrogant et insupportable était le seul capable de lui apporter le bonheur sur un plateau d'argent. Un simple sourire et c'était tout son monde qui s'illuminait.</p><p>Deux mains attrapèrent son visage en coupe et le forcèrent à croiser une paire d'yeux sombres. Son nez effleura le sien.</p><p>― Je vais revenir, sois pas triste, Loki Lokes.</p><p>Le surnom le fit pouffer de rire. Anthony l'imita, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces.</p><p>― Je préfère ça. Tu sais quoi ?</p><p>Sa peau quitta la sienne tandis qu'il faisait volte-face à la recherche de quelque chose. Il s'empara d'un de ses t-shirts.</p><p>― Tu le gardes. C'est mon préféré, je suis obligé de revenir le chercher. Et, en attendant, je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin.</p><p>Loki le porta à son nez et inspira l'odeur familière qui s'en dégageait.</p><p>
  <em>D'accord, mais ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. Ce ne sont pas tes t-shirts qui vont occuper mes nuits sans sommeil.</em>
</p><p>― Je serai de retour pour le bal. Tu te souviens ? Le bal où tu as promis de m'accompagner et où j'ai promis de te faire perdre la tête ? Ce bal. Je serai là.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'y aller sans toi. </em>
</p><p>Ils scellèrent cet accord en un long baiser.</p><p>Lorsque Anthony sortit de la chambre, ils ne dirent rien, mais Loki vit bien que lui aussi était triste de partir.</p><p>Et que, peut-être, lui aussi avait peur de ne pas revenir.</p><p>.</p><p>Évidemment, Natasha le harcela jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir avec elle.</p><p>― Hors de question que tu passes ta soirée tout seul dans ton lit à te morfondre. Tu verras, ça sera amusant. Et, au pire, il y aura de l'alcool pour se réconforter.</p><p>C'était le jour du bal et Anthony n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il n'était pas revenu. Loki avait espéré jusqu'au bout, avait attendu toute la matinée, penché à la fenêtre, que la voiture noire qui l'avait emporté apparaisse à nouveau dans l'allée, que la silhouette de son petit-ami en sorte, que son visage se lève vers lui et qu'il lui sourit, qu'il lui fasse un clin d'œil qui signifiait « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ». Mais les heures s'étaient écoulées, tout comme l'après-midi, et, finalement, le soir était tombé, sans que jamais l'horizon ne lui rende son aimé.</p><p>Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était même content de savoir que les choses s'arrangeaient pour au moins l'un d'entre eux, qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille et qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter les petits discours qu'il haïssait tant des soignants. Il était heureux pour lui, vraiment, mais il avait la désagréable sensation de repartir plusieurs mois en arrière, à une époque où il ignorait l'existence même d'Anthony Stark, une époque où il ne partageait pas sa chambre et n'en avait aucune envie, une époque où il était seul et satisfait de l'être. Une époque où il était considérablement plus malheureux aussi, où les idées noires se bousculaient en trop grand nombre sous son crâne, où les nuits se ressemblaient, où les cauchemars s'accumulaient, où les larmes coulaient sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.</p><p>Une époque qui lui convenait parfaitement, alors. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'en sortir.</p><p>Une époque à laquelle il ne voulait pas retourner. Pas maintenant qu'il avait vu ce que sa vie pouvait être avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.</p><p>Avec Anthony à ses côtés.</p><p>Il lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, et à présent il était parti.</p><p>Ils étaient partis, tous les deux, son colocataire et son sourire. Envolés. Disparus. Et il se sentait désespérément vide désormais.</p><p>Natasha vint frapper à sa porte à dix-neuf heures tapantes, sublime dans sa longue robe noire, ses cheveux roux attachés en un chignon élaboré, ses lèvres rosées lui souriant chaleureusement. Loki lui offrit son bras et, ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire transformé pour l'occasion en gigantesque salle de bal. Les tables avaient été poussées, de gros flocons de papier étaient suspendus aux lustres et des guirlandes argentées recouvraient les murs. La musique battait déjà son plein et quelques couples avaient assailli la piste de danse. Ils se dénichèrent un petit coin tranquille, près du buffet. De là, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble et pouvaient observer la scène à leur guise. Et la jeune femme pouvait remplir son verre autant qu'elle le souhaitait, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire.</p><p>Au bout d'un moment, l'alcool et l'ennui aidant, elle en eut marre de rester assise et attrapa les poignets de Loki pour l'obliger à se lever et danser avec elle. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sobre, aussi, elle s'accrochait plus à lui qu'elle ne dansait, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour une fois qu'elle riait de bon cœur, pour une fois qu'il pouvait voir un sourire éclairer son visage. Pour une fois qu'elle s'amusait. Il la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule entre ses bras, hilare. Néanmoins, au lieu de se relever, il la sentit se figer et un ricanement la secoua.</p><p>― Quel enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle.</p><p>― Nat. Je t'ai manqué ?</p><p>À son tour, il se figea. Dos à la porte du réfectoire, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher et sa voix, qui lui semblait encore plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, encore plus sarcastique, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans les veines. Son cœur s'emballa. Au fond, il aurait dû s'y attendre ; Anthony Stark aimait faire des entrées remarquées et quoi de mieux que d'arriver au beau milieu d'un bal auquel il avait promis de l'emmener ? Comme une dernière preuve, si c'était nécessaire, qu'il tenait toujours sa parole, mais que tout était une question de timing.</p><p>Et le timing était toujours de son côté.</p><p>Loki fit volte-face pour le découvrir à couper le souffle dans son smoking noir impeccable. Un rictus aux lèvres, il le dévorait des yeux.</p><p>
  <em>Anthony ? </em>
</p><p>Loki n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait. Il était revenu juste à temps. Pour lui.</p><p>― T'as quand même pas cru que j'allais pas venir, princesse ? Je t'ai dit que je te ferai perdre la tête, et j'y tiens.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as failli me faire attendre, pourtant. </em>
</p><p>À leur côté, Natasha roula des yeux.</p><p>― Eurk. Je vous laisse dans votre mièvrerie, je vais me resservir un verre et voir où est Peter.</p><p>Elle disparut dans la foule compacte, laissant une traînée de vanille dans son passage. Anthony n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour combler l'espace entre eux et enrouler son bras autour de sa taille, levant le menton pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Loki n'entendait plus la musique, juste son cœur qui battait la chamade. Les doigts de l'autre au creux de ses reins lui rappelaient cette fameuse nuit sous la pluie, à danser et à s'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Lui rappelaient l'euphorie qui l'avait saisi quand il avait compris que c'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié qui les unissait. Quand il avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul et que ce garçon était prêt à aller lui décrocher la Lune quand lui-même ne demandait qu'un de ses sourires aussi rayonnants que le Soleil.</p><p>Quand il avait senti la lumière réchauffer sa peau après des années passées dans l'obscurité.</p><p>― Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc là-bas, déclara Anthony, sérieux tout à coup. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'avant de te rencontrer, j'y arrivais pas. C'est parce que j'en suis incapable quand t'es pas là. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai besoin de toi et que je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi.</p><p>
  <em>Je ne cesse de le découvrir chaque jour, Anthony. </em>
</p><p>Il se pencha et vint poser sa bouche contre celle de son petit-ami. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, n'avait jamais existé, seuls eux importaient. Eux et leurs mains liées, eux et leurs lèvres scellées.</p><p>Anthony tint ses deux promesses ce soir-là.</p><p>Il revint pour le bal.</p><p>Et il lui fit perdre la tête.</p><p>.</p><p>― La vache, ça m'avait manqué, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le lit de Loki, le visage contre l'oreiller.</p><p>Ce dernier referma la porte et vint allumer la lampe de chevet avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller. Ce costume était très beau, mais il ne rêvait que de retrouver le confort de ses sweats. C'était étrange de le voir là, à nouveau, avec lui, dans leur chambre. Dans leur bulle. C'était presque comme s'il n'en était jamais parti, comme s'il n'avait pas dû affronter ses nuits noires en solitaire pendant près d'une semaine.</p><p>Rien qu'une minuscule semaine. Et ils semblaient tous deux avoir été mis à la torture. Il ignorait si cela les rendait davantage romantiques ou, au contraire, irrémédiablement pathétiques. Toujours était-il que cela avait été la semaine la plus longue de sa vie. Et qu'il avait bien cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais, qu'elle était vouée à se reproduire encore et encore, en un supplice digne des mythes grecs. Une pierre à rouler sur le haut de sa montagne et qui redescendait quand approchait le sommet.</p><p>Une main s'empara de la sienne, le coupant net dans ses pensées, et, d'une pression ferme, le fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Sur le corps d'Anthony. Sa bouche fut sur sa peau en moins d'une seconde, l'embrassant, la dévorant, l'adorant.</p><p>― Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.</p><p>
  <em>Content d'apprendre que j'arrive en deuxième position. </em>
</p><p>Néanmoins, il bascula la tête en arrière tandis que les doigts de l'autre se frayaient un chemin sous ses vêtements.</p><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position, les mains du plus âgé découvrant la silhouette à la peau pâle sous lui, ses lèvres goûtant chaque parcelle d'épiderme exposée. Plus d'une fois, les esprits s'étaient égarés alors que les corps s'abandonnaient. Plus d'une fois, il avait fallu changer les draps avant de descendre déjeuner le matin. Plus d'une fois, la douche s'était éternisé et l'eau chaude était soudain devenue glaciale. Mais cela n'avait jamais dépassé le stade sommaire des caresses, sans que Loki ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. Pour sûr, l'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure était présente, mais, pour une raison obscure, il sentait qu'Anthony se retenait.</p><p>Se contenait. À cause de lui. Et Loki était si peu sûr de lui et de ses gestes qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement montré entreprenant. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se sentait si maladroit à côté de la belle assurance de son petit-ami.</p><p>La bouche qui captura la sienne lui envoya une myriade de papillons au creux de l'estomac et cloua son esprit au silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il en aurait tout le temps plus tard. Quand les mains d'Anthony ne seraient plus partout sur lui à réduire sa raison en lambeaux. Son souffle précipité quitta le sien pour migrer en direction de sa gorge, qu'il se mit à couvrir de légères morsures qui ressemblaient davantage à des chatouilles et qui le firent rire et se tortiller.</p><p>― Tu m'as tellement manqué, je t'aime tellement.</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime aussi, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>Il releva la tête pour venir à sa rencontre et l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Comme lui l'embrassait habituellement. Comme si c'était la première fois, mais aussi la dernière. Ses ongles dérapèrent entre ses omoplates, froissant sa chemise, arrachant un grognement au jeune homme. Loki se sentait enivré alors même qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool de la soirée. Il savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas eu ce courage – ou cette folie, la frontière entre les deux n'était plus aussi nette à présent. Celui d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches d'Anthony et d'amener son corps tout contre le sien. Celui d'agripper sa nuque pour le maintenir plus près. Celui de glisser ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon.</p><p>Aussitôt, une main fut autour de son poignet.</p><p>― Lokes, attends… on n'est pas obligés, d'accord ? T'es pas obligé de faire ça. C'est bon.</p><p>
  <em>Je ne m'oblige à rien, Anthony. Fais-moi confiance. </em>
</p><p>Avec un sourire, il caressa sa joue et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien. Ils avaient rapidement appris à se comprendre sans un mot, à communiquer en un regard, un geste, une mimique qu'ils connaissaient désormais par cœur. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème ou rencontré de malentendu, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon. Comme si le langage de Loki était aussi celui d'Anthony. Comme si chacun de ses clignements de paupières avait une signification particulière que l'autre saisissait sans même avoir à réfléchir. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais, parfois, il regrettait de ne pas être capable de parler, de ne serait-ce qu'articuler la moindre syllabe. Parce qu'alors il aurait pu lui dire, de vive voix, sans l'ombre d'un doute, combien il le voulait. Combien il était sûr.</p><p>Combien il l'aimait.</p><p>Un simple « oui ».</p><p>Il espérait qu'à la place, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et que son petit-ami pouvait y lire tout ce que sa bouche n'était plus en mesure de lui transmettre.</p><p>Ce dernier justement retrouva le chemin de sa bouche, où son rire s'écrasa et mourut dans un baiser qui n'avait plus grand-chose de chaste.</p><p>― OK, j'ai compris, tu le veux autant que moi, c'est ça ?</p><p>Il acquiesça énergiquement en riant lui aussi.</p><p>― D'accord, très bien, bon sang, tu auras ma mort sur le dos à être aussi beau.</p><p>Loki roula des yeux, redoublant ainsi le rire d'Anthony, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour diriger son visage vers son bas-ventre, sa langue traçant un sentier de frissons sur son passage.</p><p>C'était sa première fois.</p><p>Et elle fut parfaite en tous points. Ce fut un instant magnifique, un moment magique.</p><p>Parce que le sourire de son amant ne quitta jamais son visage et que sa bouche avait le goût du bonheur. Et que ses mains avaient la chaleur du Soleil. Et que ses yeux avaient la douceur du velours.</p><p>Et que son corps épousait si bien le sien. Comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour ne faire qu'un.</p><p>Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que la musique du bal résonnait encore faiblement à travers la porte fermée, Loki somnolait sur l'épaule d'Anthony tandis que ce dernier jouait, encore, avec les mèches de ses cheveux – il avait remarqué que son petit-ami avait un attrait tout particulier pour ses cheveux, qui tournait presque à l'obsession.</p><p>― J'avais raison, au fait.</p><p>Il releva le menton, à la recherche de son regard. La lueur malicieuse qui y régnait lui fit froncer les sourcils.</p><p>― T'as une voix super sexy.</p><p>Évidemment qu'il avait tout fait pour lui décrocher le plus petit son. Et évidemment que Loki avait été incapable de se contenir bien longtemps. Donc évidemment que maintenant il en était fier.</p><p>
  <em>Imbécile.</em>
</p><p>Il ne put néanmoins retenir l'immense sourire de manger la moitié de son visage, qui vira au cramoisi tandis qu'il lui donnait un coup de poing dans les côtes et que l'autre se pliait en deux, terrassé par son fou rire.</p><p>.</p><p>Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.</p><p>Après près de onze ans passés ici, les médecins avaient enfin décidé qu'il était l'heure pour Loki de retourner à une vie normale. Une vie chez lui, avec sa mère. Une vie loin de l'institution.</p><p>Et loin d'Anthony.</p><p>Cela avait été inévitable, il le savait. Pourtant, après tout ce temps, il avait oublié qu'il lui était encore possible de sortir, qu'il n'était pas voué à passer le reste de son existence enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Qu'il y avait quelque chose, dehors, qui l'attendait. Qu'il avait une vie à mener, autre que des suites de rendez-vous chez le psy et des thérapies de groupe avec d'autres personnes similaires à lui. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas juste une ombre muette.</p><p>Qu'il était aussi un fils. Et que sa mère l'attendait. Que sa mère l'avait attendu depuis l'instant où elle l'avait perdu. Où elle avait tout perdu.</p><p>Une part de lui avait hâte de la revoir, de la laisser le serrer dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant, quand elle le berçait contre son cœur et leur chantait une berceuse, à lui et à son frère.</p><p>Mais une décennie avait passé. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un enfant et son frère était mort. Aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec hier et il était terrifié de se retrouver à nouveau face à elle, à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait plus. Qui ne le connaissait plus non plus. Cette femme dont les traits s'étaient peu à peu estompés de sa mémoire jusqu'à disparaître complètement.</p><p>D'elle, il ne gardait que l'image d'un visage déformé par la détresse. D'un corps qui s'accrochait au sien pour ne pas sombrer. Et du sang qu'elle portait comme un voile.</p><p>― Loki.</p><p>La voix d'Anthony fit fuir les souvenirs de ce jour-là en un claquement de doigts. Il tremblait et ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Instinctivement, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules en une étreinte solitaire. Il avait si froid tout à coup. Et tellement de mal à respirer. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et il se sentit tomber. Se laissa tomber, ne chercha même pas à se rattraper.</p><p>― Hey !</p><p>Son petit-ami fut plus rapide cependant et le retint juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il l'installa tout contre lui, l'arrière de son crâne sur son épaule, ses jambes tendues devant lui. Sa bouche entrouverte peinait à capturer le moindre filet d'air. Un sanglot déchira sa gorge.</p><p>― Loki, respire. Inspire, expire.</p><p>Il exagéra sa propre respiration pour l'intimer à l'imiter et, au bout d'interminables minutes, cela fonctionna.</p><p>― Doucement. Encore. Inspire, expire.</p><p>Ses tremblements se calmèrent. Ses larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.</p><p>― Parfait, tu te débrouilles comme un chef.</p><p>Ses doigts enserrèrent la main d'Anthony, qui se mit à caresser son visage, essuyant au passage les traces de sa tristesse.</p><p>― J'aime pas te voir pleurer.</p><p>
  <em>Je ne veux pas partir, Anthony. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre sans toi à nouveau. Je n'y arriverai pas.</em>
</p><p>― Je sais que t'as peur. J'avais peur aussi de retourner chez moi alors que j'étais ici que depuis quelques mois, alors j'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Je sais que tu préférerais sans doute rester là, parce que t'as tes habitudes et ta routine et tout ça est sur le point de voler en éclats. Tu vas devoir apprendre une nouvelle vie et ça fait flipper, ouais. Mais c'est normal. Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir peur d'un truc aussi énorme que ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre. Je peux pas te dire que tout se passera bien parce que je suis pas madame Irma et j'en sais rien et je veux pas te mentir. Les psys le font déjà, t'as pas besoin d'un mensonge de plus. Par contre, je peux te dire que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Ça je le sais. Je te connais. T'es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu crois. Loki, regarde-moi.</p><p>Ce dernier releva la tête, croisant le regard tendre d'Anthony, qui continuait de caresser son visage et de lui sourire et de le serrer contre lui avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Cet amour qui le submergeait et lui donnait tout à la fois l'impression de flotter et de se noyer. Loki s'était remis à pleurer, sans pouvoir le contrôler. C'était juste trop pour lui.</p><p>― Tu te souviens, quand je suis parti, je t'ai fait la promesse de revenir. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>
  <em>Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?</em>
</p><p>Le souvenir de son sourire au bal lui revint. Et cette danse qui avait semblé durer une éternité. Il acquiesça.</p><p>― Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui pars et voilà ma nouvelle promesse : je vais te retrouver. Peut-être pas demain, peut-être pas dans une semaine, peut-être pas dans un mois, mais je vais sortir et te rejoindre. Est-ce que tu voudras bien m'attendre ? Encore une fois ?</p><p>Son cœur implosa dans sa poitrine tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Relevant le menton, il captura le regard d'Anthony avec le sien. Le baiser qu'il lui donna valait bien toutes les réponses du monde. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si l'univers s'apprêtait à être anéanti, comme s'il était né dans l'unique but d'arriver à ce moment précis. Ce moment où ils se serrèrent si fort l'un contre l'autre qu'ils paraissaient ne faire plus qu'un. Ce moment où il était certain que l'amour qu'il ressentait serait sa perte.</p><p>
  <em>Je t'attendrai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.</em>
</p><p>― Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, Loki Lokes, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.</p><p>Et à nouveau.</p><p>Et à nouveau.</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime tellement.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Frigga avait déménagé quelques mois après le drame, comme elle l'appelait, bien qu'elle n'en parlait pas souvent, ne supportant plus de vivre entre les murs qui l'avaient vu perdre tout ce qu'elle avait, qui l'avaient vu pleurer ses fils disparus, l'un dans la mort, l'autre dans la dépression. Au début, cela l'avait rassurée de pouvoir se réfugier et s'enfermer des heures durant tantôt dans la chambre de Thor tantôt dans celle de Loki, de dormir dans leur lit, de respirer leurs vêtements, d'écouter leurs musiques. Cela lui avait donné l'impression qu'ils étaient encore là, qu'ils étaient encore une famille. Qu'elle était une bonne mère.</p><p>Mais, bientôt, les mensonges n'avaient plus suffi. La vérité ne dormait jamais bien loin et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui sauter au visage et de s'insinuer en elle, la rongeant petit à petit de l'intérieur.</p><p>Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; ils n'étaient plus là, elle était seule et elle avait terriblement mal, comme jamais elle n'avait eu mal de sa vie. Tous les coups de son défunt mari, toutes les gifles, les coups de pieds dans le ventre, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui infliger au court des nombreuses décennies de leur mariage ne l'avait pas anéantie comme la perte de ses garçons l'avait fait.</p><p>Alors elle était partie – elle avait fui. Fui cette maison qui avait accueilli l'enfer, au point d'en devenir un. Elle avait recommencé à zéro et cela avait été dur. C'était comme avoir passé sa vie à savoir parler et marcher et, soudainement, ne plus en être capable et devoir réapprendre des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de réfléchir. Souvent, elle avait voulu abandonner. Souvent, elle s'était imaginé disparaître. Souvent, elle avait prié pour que toute sa souffrance prenne fin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.</p><p>Parce qu'il y avait Loki. Son si petit garçon qui lui manquait tant. Et qui rentrerait un jour à la maison. Un jour, bientôt, elle pourrait le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et entendre son rire et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>Bientôt, ils seraient une famille à nouveau et tout serait pour le mieux.</p><p>.</p><p>Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en présence d'Anthony, certaines de ses peurs les plus ancrées s'étaient estompées, si bien qu'il avait cessé d'y prêter attention et qu'il les avait presque oubliées. Presque. Parce que, maintenant qu'il était une fois de plus livré à lui-même, elles lui revenaient en pleine figure, encore plus fortes qu'auparavant.</p><p>Et le moment de dormir était bien le pire. L'angoisse lui nouait les tripes, lui serrait la gorge, lui compressait le cœur. Il peinait à respirer et ne rêvait que d'une chose ; que le soleil se lève. Néanmoins il savait que pour revoir la lumière, il devait passer par les ténèbres. Pour se relever, il devait tomber et pour renaître, il devait perdre tout espoir. Tout cela, il l'avait appris à ses dépends au cours des dernières années. Au cours de sa brève mais non moins intense existence. Mais le savoir ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée pour autant.</p><p>Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il refusait de se laisser aller au sommeil. Il connaissait par cœur les images qui ne manqueraient pas de l'assaillir à l'instant où il baisserait sa garde et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les affronter seul, quand bien même il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois dans le passé. Il ne pouvait plus, n'en avait plus la force. Aussi, il fixait les ombres qui dansaient dans cette toute nouvelle chambre qui était désormais la sienne. C'était étrange d'ailleurs de se dire qu'il aurait dû y en avoir une deuxième, pour son frère, mais qu'il n'y en avait pas, qu'il n'y en aurait plus, parce qu'il n'y en avait plus l'utilité.</p><p>Étrange et surréaliste, même après toutes ces années.</p><p>Une chanson lui vint alors à l'esprit, qu'il n'avait pas écoutée depuis longtemps et qui lui était totalement sortie de la tête, jusqu'à ce soir. Il se mit à la fredonner d'une manière qui lui rappelait Anthony, quand lui-même lui fredonnait des berceuses au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'un énième cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Lorsqu'il le serrait contre lui et glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lorsque sa simple présence était un rempart contre les fantômes qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter.</p><p>
  <em>All I want is nothing more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To hear you knocking at my door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause if I could see your face once more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could die a happy man I'm sure</em>
</p><p>Sans même le réaliser, Loki sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, l'image du sourire de son aimé gravé derrière les paupières, ces quelques paroles résonnant encore et encore au rythme des battements de son cœur.</p><p>.</p><p>Au fil des semaines, Loki se découvrit une passion démesurée pour son téléphone. À tel point qu'il le gardait en permanence dans ses poches ou à portée de main, et ce même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, son petit-ami ayant des horaires strictes et n'étant pas autorisé à garder son portable toute la journée. La nuit, l'appareil dormait sous l'oreiller, ainsi il était réveillé par la légère vibration du premier message du jour. Il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, en quelque sorte. Après tout, il était désormais son unique lien avec Anthony, l'avoir constamment auprès de lui revenait à avoir Anthony lui-même à ses côtés, avec un peu d'imagination. C'était clairement loin d'être suffisant, mais cela le rassurait et lui permettait de ne pas se laisser abattre par les jours qui défilaient sans lui donner le moindre signe de prochaines retrouvailles. Ces retrouvailles qu'il avait tant espérées, tant rêvées, et qui semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus.</p><p>Sa mère – qui était si heureuse de le retrouver et qui passait ses journées à parler et à lui préparer des gâteaux et à le toucher sans arrêt, comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, <em>encore, </em>et à lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, sa mère qui lui avait tant manqué sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, qu'il avait eu si peur de revoir, si peur de ne pas même la reconnaître, et dans les bras de laquelle il s'était écroulé à l'instant où elle lui avait souri – sa mère, donc, ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure. Elle était trop occupée à le couvrir de son affection pour s'en rendre compte, de toute façon. En revanche, elle ne manquait pas de noter les petits sourires en coin de son fils chaque fois que son portable se mettait à vibrer et c'était bon de le voir sourire à nouveau, de revoir les étoiles dans ses yeux verts, revoir son regard d'enfant, qu'elle avait bien cru perdre pour toujours ce jour-là.</p><p>Un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule l'avait renseignée sur l'identité de son interlocuteur.</p><p>― Anthony, hein ? J'espère que je pourrais bientôt faire sa connaissance.</p><p>Le visage de Loki avait viré au cramoisi, la faisant rire doucement.</p><p>Il avait néanmoins acquiescé.</p><p>
  <em>Moi aussi, j'espère pouvoir te le présenter un jour.</em>
</p><p>Même s'il n'y croyait plus vraiment.</p><p>.</p><p>L'énorme gâteau au chocolat qui trônait au milieu de la table semblait le dévisager avec une attention toute particulière, comme si c'était lui qui s'apprêtait à le manger et pas l'inverse. Dans la cuisine, sa mère s'affairait à dénicher des bougies et à leur servir une coupe de champagne tout en chantonnant. Pour l'occasion, Loki avait revêtu un costume noir, qui tranchait affreusement avec la pâleur de sa peau, sous laquelle ses veines bleutées dessinaient des formes inconnues qu'il s'amusait à suivre du bout des doigts.</p><p>Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de fêter son anniversaire entouré de sa famille.</p><p>Du moins, d'une partie de sa famille.</p><p>D'ordinaire, à l'institution, ils n'avaient droit qu'à une part de gâteau un peu écœurant et une petite chanson fredonnée en cœur par le reste des résidents, mais c'était tout. Pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Mais la bonne humeur de Frigga étant contagieuse, Loki avait fini par sortir de sa chambre, abandonner son téléphone pour quelques heures et rejoindre l'ambiance festive qui régnait au salon. Sa mère n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, décorant les pièces de vie de ballons et de banderoles, quand bien même ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il avait même eu droit à une poignée de confettis lancée au-dessus de sa tête. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, il n'y aurait pas prêté la moindre attention, mais le sourire de sa mère était trop précieux pour lui gâcher ce moment. Aussi, il s'était pris au jeu, presque malgré lui.</p><p>― Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand. Je suis si fière de toi, chuchota-t-elle contre son front, où elle déposa un long baiser.</p><p>Il sourit et la laissa le serrer contre elle.</p><p><em>Merci, maman</em>.</p><p>Elle finit néanmoins par le relâcher et l'inciter à souffler ses bougies.</p><p>― N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement avec un clin d'œil.</p><p>Il roula des yeux, mais s'exécuta. Voulut s'exécuter. Avant que quelques coups se mirent à résonner contre la porte d'entrée. Frigga marqua un temps d'hésitation, visiblement surprise d'avoir de la visite, et mit une longue seconde avant de se rappeler comment se mouvoir et se diriger dans l'entrée. Loki tendit l'oreille, plus que curieux.</p><p>― Bonjour, madame.</p><p>Le sang de Loki se figea dans ses veines.</p><p>
  <em>Espèce d'enfoiré. </em>
</p><p>Son corps réagit avant même que son esprit ait pu analyser la situation. En moins de deux, il fut sur ses pieds et se ruait sur les traces de sa mère, aussi incrédule qu'euphorique.</p><p>Lorsqu'il croisa le regard chocolat de son petit-ami, et le sourire en coin qu'il lui adressa en l'apercevant, son cœur s'effondra dans sa poitrine.</p><p>― Salut, princesse.</p><p>
  <em>Anthony, tu es vraiment la pire des ordures.</em>
</p><p>Bien sûr qu'il s'était arrangé pour le retrouver le jour même de son anniversaire. À l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à faire un vœu, un vœu qui le concernait évidemment. Parce que Anthony Stark était ainsi, il faisait les choses en grand, l'ordinaire ne lui convenait pas. Il lui fallait de l'extraordinaire – comme lui.</p><p>Bien sûr qu'il se tenait sur le pas de sa porte avec un immense bouquet de roses dans les mains, ses cheveux en bataille et une cravate mal nouée autour du cou.</p><p>Et bien sûr que Loki pria pour que cet instant dure éternellement, qu'il puisse se souvenir des frissons qui couraient sous sa peau, des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des feux d'artifices qui explosaient dans son cœur. Il voulait se souvenir du sourire d'Anthony, de ses yeux plantés dans les siens, ces yeux qui le dévoraient comme si c'était la première fois, qui lui hurlaient tout ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui dire plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre puisqu'il le savait déjà. Puisqu'il le voyait déjà. Ces yeux qui l'apaisèrent instantanément.</p><p>― Vous êtes donc le fameux Anthony ? intervint Frigga.</p><p>― Le seul et unique, confirma-t-il en retirant une rose du bouquet et en le lui tendant.</p><p>― Rentrons. J'espère que tu aimes le gâteau au chocolat, Anthony.</p><p>― J'adore ça. Et c'est Tony.</p><p>― Oh alors Anthony c'est juste pour Loki, je vois, plaisanta-t-elle en disparaissant en cuisine pour mettre les fleurs dans l'eau.</p><p>Anthony attendit à peine qu'elle ait le dos tourné et attrapa la main de Loki, l'attirant tout contre lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aussitôt en un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle. Il lui avait tellement manqué.</p><p>― T'as l'air surpris de me voir, je pensais que tu savais maintenant que je tiens toujours mes promesses.</p><p>
  <em>Je crois que je n'en douterai plus jamais. </em>
</p><p>Avec son habituel sourire insupportable, il glissa la rose qu'il avait gardée derrière son oreille, en profitant par la même occasion pour caresser ses cheveux.</p><p>― Joyeux anniversaire, Loki Lokes.</p><p>
  <em>Il peut difficilement être plus joyeux maintenant que tu es là. </em>
</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui s'empara de sa bouche tandis que Frigga les appelait pour venir souffler les bougies depuis longtemps fondues sur le gâteau.</p><p>Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, si leur relation durerait, s'il parlerait à nouveau un jour, s'ils seraient forcés de retourner à l'institution.</p><p>Ou si la roue avait tourné pour tous les deux et que le bonheur avait enfin élu domicile dans leur cœur.</p><p>Il savait simplement qu'ils ne laisseraient pas passer cette chance et qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la chérir aussi longtemps qu'il leur serait possible de le faire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>